It Goes Way Back
by Jared Someone
Summary: Do you think you understand their relationship? think again. They knew each other way before Rachel became Supreme Leader, and continued to long after Nigel joined the GKND. Nigel/Rachel


**...Oh hey there, hehe, long time no update huh...Alright, i can explain. **

**The reason of my non-existent updates has been for a bunch of small reasons, the usual schoolwork and such. But there is another reason. **

**Lately i have been contemplating my writing ability, seeing where i'm going, and i'm realizing that most of it is just fanfiction. Its this toppled with my last year of schooling that has made me realize that i need to up the anti so to speak. **

**So i am writing my own story, that will hopefully get published some time next year. Its supernatural, its about Angels and Demons, it's something no one has ever heard of before, so hopefully that will be good. **

**However, that does mean that i have to let some things go, and one of those things is writing stories (by which i mean chapter stories) which includes dis-continuing Assassin's Blood and the Numbers Saga. **

**Guys, i know my history has been bad, and i am really really REALLY sorry. But i promise this isn't the last you'll ever see Assassins Blood or the Numbers Saga, but for now, i have to drop something, and they drew the short straw. I hope that some time i can get back to them **

**However, that doesn't mean i'm going away from Fanfiction. **

**I will be doing one shots and stuff like that, including a proposed collab with if we ever get an idea off the ground. But i just cannot handle writing a story ATM, so please forgive me. **

**Now, as for those who usually read my works, the first thing you're probably wondering is why this is not a Kingdom hearts Fanfic. Well, again, i can explain **

**You see in the next couple of weeks i shall be turning 18, and lately i've been going over my childhood, including things that i love. One of those was a cartoon program which i used to be hooked on a long time ago called Codename: Kids Next Door, which if you don't know what its about is basically a bunch of young kids battling Adults and Teenagers to live simple lives, its a really great show and i encourage my fans to watch it.**

**But over the past few weeks i've seen the love between the main character Nigel Uno AKA Numbuh 1 and the Supreme Leader of the KND Rachel McKenzie AKA Numbuh 362. And after watching the final episode which showed no relationship between them, i decided to do what i normally do in these circumstances, write a fanfiction about them. **

**For anyone who has searched KND 1/362 and found this story, welcome, my name is Jared Someone, I usually write Kingdom Hearts fanfictions, but i've suddenly decided to write a KND one, i hope you enjoy. **

**P.S I know its long, it was a decision to do either this or 12 chapters, but i've decided to write this just as a one shot, if people don't like the length then i'm sorry, but i recon i've done a good job writing wise, and i just wanna put this as a one shot, so :). and the ususal. checked for grammar, checked for spelling, sorry if i missed anything, and i appologise for unwanted caps and too many commas. **

**P.P.S For all those smart cookies who realise that i've changed it a little bit, yes i do realise that Nigel lost his Hair BEFORE he joined the cadet's next door, i've just changed it for the emotional side of the story.**

**P.P.P.S Guys, i have YouTube now, i'm vlogging...don't know what about yet, but im vlogging...should have another one up soon, but tell all your friends, tell your folks, hell, tell randoms on the street that Jared Someone is on Youtube, the username is ****jaredxsomeone****, come say hello, subscribe if you want to, ill love you :)**

_**X**_

**I**_t __**G**_**O****e**_**S **__w__**a**_**Y ****B**_**a**__C__k_

_**X**_

_**KND Archives search... **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 Relationship Report... **_

_**Searching...Searching... **_

_**File found...**_

_**Accessing File Collection... **_

_**Now loading... **_

_KND Arctic Base, 2000_

"ATTEN-TION!"

The many kids stood up straight as they looked towards the front. The main area of the arctic base, which was usually full with KND operatives working around, talking of secret plans, adult battles or complaining about the bajilion homework papers they had to fill out by monday morning was now full with bright eyes youngsters, some with hope in their eyes, some with passion, and some wishing that they had their mommy with them.

At the front was a boy who looked about 8 or 9, he was dressed in a protective suit and was wearing a standard KND helmet which had been outfitted with 2x4 technology. His features included bright blonde hair and brown eyes. The spark in his eyes could have blinded every young kid there as he looked at a new bunch of kids ready to fight there way through the adult menace that effected their every day life.

He smiled as he looked into their eyes and said in a very loud voice "KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES, SIR!" Every single kid yelled back, and he smiled

"I am Numbuh 274, Leader of the Antarctic Academy, and i am here to introduce you to our arctic base, the 2nd most biggest and importantest base next to our moon base, every single operative of KND has gone through the intensive simulations and training in order to be ready to protect kids everywhere from adult tyranny..."

As Numbuh 274 continued his speech, which was already making some of the younger kids wobble and sleep due to standing there, one of the kids was looking around, bored out of her brains. This girl was wearing a maroon dress with a buckle around her middle. Her short dirty blonde hair was for once not bothering her, as her mother had made her get a hair-cut against her wishes before she went to the Arctic base. She looked around with her bright brown eyes, looking for someone, anyone to entertain her during this boring time.

"Bored?"

The voice startled her as she looked to her left to see a boy staring with some interest at what Numbuh 274 was saying. The boy was dressed in a a light blue shirt and a pair of black pants. He had brown hair that seemed to stick up and looked like it had not had a comb through it for a long time and a pair of glasses over his bright blue eyes. He had a small smile on his face as his hands were behind his back to make sure they were not distracting him. His accent was that of british, The girl was sure of this as she had friends on her street that sounded exactly the same.

"Urgh, yeah, it's almost as boring as my first grade teacher," She muttered and the boy let out a small chuckle as he glanced at her.

"Nigel Uno," He smiled at her, and she gave him a similar, if not bigger smile.

"Rachel McKenzie," And both spat into their hands before shaking quietly, a signature handshake made my KND operatives when they were meeting for the first time, that basically meant that they could trust the other no matter what.

They brought their attention back to the front where Numbuh 274 looked like he was just about to finish his speech.

"Now, all of you will be broken up and be placed into different groups who will be lead by a different, more experienced member of the KND, who will train you and decide what part you will be placed in,"

Instantly Numbuh 274 walked over to a computer, and typed something into the keyboard before he returned back to his stand.

"Your name will be called up and to who you will be signed up with...i must warn you though, not all of you will be able to survive the next 6 weeks, most of you will go home crying to your mummy's with bo-bo's all over you...not all of you are meant to be KND operatives...but regardless we wish you the best of luck,"

One by one, Numbuh 274 began to call out names and who they were assigned to, the kids looking around for the kid they were assigned to, but the noise did give them time to chat, which was exactly what Nigel decided to do.

"So...how did you end up here?" Nigel asked, and Rachel smiled.

"I got spotted during gymnastics by a KND operative and asked to join,"

"Oh, they saw you skilled in acrobatics?" Nigel asked.

"No, i mean my gym teacher was holding all the students hostage using the tetherball court and i managed to release them all," She blushed and Nigel looked at her, clearly impressed.

"Well done," He smiled and Rachel grinned, "What about you?" She asked.

"One of the members, Numbuh 5 said i should join after she saw me protecting a kid,"

"Heh, a regular protector arn't you," Rachel smiled.

Nigel smiled as he heard Numbuh 274 yell out a name.

"RACHEL MCKENZIE!"

"Well, guess that's me," Rachel smiled, and Nigel returned the smile.

"Maybe we'll meet again some time soon," Nigel said.

"Definitely..." She smiled, and she gave him one last look as she began to make her way towards the front of the stage, to be assigned her new mentor.

**Transmission interrupted...**

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission restored... **

**Now Loading...**

_Arctic Base, 2000_

Nigel sighed as he began walking towards his assigned room. He had a number of small bandages over his knees and elbows, however he managed to walk with a small limp despite the number of injuries he had obtained. After fighting with both the simulation and Numbuh 274, who had honored Nigel with his presence, he was ready for a stiff glass of soda and an evening of watching cartoons.

Ever since he had starting his training, it had been nothing but rough simulations and practice recon missions. He had learnt to use most of the 2x4 technology, most of it was easy to understand: Just point and click. But he was also being put into situation tasks, Such as piloting simulations, hand to hand combat and Problem solving courses. He had excelled in the problem solving, was a natural in the hand to hand combat and his piloting was a bit shaky, but he was able to instruct the others in the ways of flight. Most of the team that he had been working with over the past few weeks had already returned home. Soon he found that he was the only one left, so he was mainly asked to do simulations by himself. He was being watched closely by the members of Sector V, which was one of the top Sectors in KND, Headed by Numbuh 11 also known as Cree Lincoln, whose sister, Abigail Lincoln had first notice him and convinced him to join the KND in the first place.

As he turned the corner walking towards his assigned room, he noticed a small girl with dirty blonde hair a few metes ahead of him. As soon as he caught a sight of her hair, he knew exactly who it was.

"RACHEL!" He yelled, and despite the wounds he managed to gather enough strength to run towards her.

Turning around, she smiled at the sight of him and waited for him to reach her.

"Hey Nigel, where have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I was over in simulation, and you'll never guess what," Nigel grinned.

"What? what?" She asked, almost as eager to hear the news as Nigel was to tell it.

"Numbuh 274 came over to watch me and he trained with me," Nigel grinned at the reaction he was given from his friend.

"No way! that's incredible!" And without thinking, she hugged her friend.

Nigel began to blush a deep red, and it took Rachel a couple of moments to realize what she had just done.

"Oh, Sorry Nigel," She smiled apologetically and he smiled back after some color returned to his cheeks.

"It's ok," He said, and the two began to walk.

"So, where have you been Rachel?" Nigel asked, and this time is was her turn to grin.

"Spy training," She said proudly.

"Wow, they don't pick a lot of people to do that kind of training, you must be able to stand still without making any sort of movement for HOURS," Nigel said, clearly impressed. Rachel grinned, her eyes going from his eyes to his head.

"What is it?" He asked when he noticed that Rachel was staring at his head.

"Nothing," She said so innocently.

"Whaaaaat, what is itttttt?" He whined and sounded like he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Nothing, it's just...your hair," She said slowly.

"My hair?" He repeated as his hand instantly drove through the still messy hair, "What about my hair?"

"I just...like it," Rachel said even slower, as she began to blush while Nigel gave her a confused look.

"Thanks...i like yours too," he said, though he was still confused about why she had brought it up.

Wanting to change the subject quickly, she noticed the bruises on his elbows.

"The simulation must be getting the better of you," She pointed to his elbow, and Nigel turned red once again.

"It's mainly because of Numbuh 274," He looked away and Rachel merely laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nigel asked her, clearly growing more embarrassed as the laughing continued.

"Nothing, your just...you're such a BOY!" She grinned, and Nigel looked at her before sticking his tongue out.

"Hey, I'm the toughest soldier in this arctic base," He said proudly.

"What about Numbuh 274?" She asked, and Nigel stopped grinning when he noticed the flaw in his self proclaimed greatness.

"Well...second best soldier," He muttered and Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, buy you a Soda...Soldier..." She grinned and she grabbed his hand as she dragged him over to the cafeteria, ready to share more stories of courage and greatness.

**Transmission Interrupted... **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading...**

KND Medical Treehouse, 2002

Rachel busted through the doors of level 4 of the Medical Treehouse. Ever since she had joined the KND she had had a fear of some time ending up here. This was the place to come when you had received burns from Father, Candy-ensured stomach aches from Stickybeard, or even cramped hands from an excess of homework from one of the thousands of teachers.

But Level 4 was different.

Every operative feared being placed in level 4. It was for the serious patients, those who had been injured by something serious. If you went to level 4, there was no promise that you would leave looking as you had been before.

There was no point for Rachel to ask where she was going. She knew that the seriousness of the mission and its outcome would be cause enough for a certain Supreme leader to make an appearance, as well as members of the operatives sector.

As she turned a corner, bypassing all the medical operatives dressed in oversized white coats and all wearing stethoscopes, she noticed the person she was looking for and with tears welling up in her eyes, forgetting that she was an operative and he was the Supreme leader, yelled out in a sad yet angry voice, "CHAD!"

The male looked up, his lip quivering and tears welling up in his eyes. His face was enough to confirm what she had been fearing. As she got closer, she saw another person exit the room, and at once her sadness swapped to anger.

"YOU!" She screamed and the girl looked up from her bright red hat to see the operative walking towards them.

Chad, who had been on this argument train so many times, put himself between Rachel and her target. The girl looked away, not being able to even glance at those judgmental eyes, as Rachel did all she could to get to the woman so she could beat the snot out of her.

"Rachel, Please..." Chad tried to say.

"How. COULD. you!" Rachel pushed against his hand.

"Would you ju-"

"He was your team member, how could you just leave him there-" She yelled.

"Rach-"

"And after all he has said about you, how could you le-"

"NUMBUH 362!"

Rachel stopped as Chad addressed her by her operative number, and the increase in sound meant that it was serious, She stopped as the tears began to well up in her eyes, and she dove into Chad's chest.

"He was too young, he shouldn't have been anywhere near there," She blubbered into his chest, and Chad, forgetting about the KND conduct that he had gained over the years, stroked her head and said, "I know...i know,"

When she had let all the tears leave her for that moment, she pulled herself away and asked, in a semi-professional manner, "Whats the damage?"

Chad, who looked like he didn't want to tell her, remained quiet, however, the girl with her hat covering her eyes said, "We don't know yet, he was found outside the gates of the Delightful Manor and rushed him here to have immediate surgery, but...we don't know if we made it,"

Rachel remained silent for a few moments, before she looked at the girl and said, "I'm sorry Abby, you don't deserve what i said..."

But the girl just shook her head, "No, Numbuh 5 deserves every hateful thing you have to say, and after this, i'll be requesting an immediate decommissioning,"

Rachel gasped, as she had never heard someone volunteer for a decommissioning. The thought that whatever had happened was serious enough to make a Sector Leader request a decommissioning only made the tears return in her eyes once again.

But Chad at this point had stepped in, "I may as well tell you know that you needn't bother with putting in a decommissioning request, as it will be denied immediately,"

"But sir, you can't-" Abby looked at him with a small anger that she was being denied this, but Chad shook his head.

"Not my decision, i happen know dozens of members, even the one in that bed..." He pointed behind the door, "...That will personally put me into a forced game of tag if i even consider decommissioning you," He smiled at her, but this comment had made her even angrier.

"Numbuh 274, with all due-" Abby began, but was silenced when the door opened and a young man with short blonde hair and a lolly pop in his mouth exited the room.

"Numbuh 47, whats the situation?" Chad asked, and Numbuh 47 took a large bite of his lolly pop before he tossed the stick into a nearby bin.

"We did everything we could think of," he said as both Rachel and Abby gasped and placed their hands to their mouth.

"What do you mean you did everything?" Chad asked, enraged that the Chief of Staff was not able to do his job.

"The truth is we have no idea what the Delightful Children did to him, they have used some sort of chemical that we have never seen before, we've had him scanned by the cat scanner and even that feline can't determine what is wrong with him..." He sighed as he placed a hand on Chad.

"I am sorry Supreme leader," he said, and Chad nodded as Numbuh 47 took out three lolly pops and handed them to the three operatives.

"Here, we may not have a cure for growing up, but lolly pops certainly make a person feel better even in their time of hurt," He said and they each took the candy and popped it into their mouth.

"Can we go see him?" Rachel asked and Numbuh 47 nodded.

"Sure...what's left of him..." And he sighed as he began to walk off to look at a rash one of the other operatives had gotten while on a Jungle recon mission to find Broccoli caves.

The three operatives slowly walked into the room, and Abby looked around for the light. Finding it, she reached out to press the switch, but a voice stopped her.

"No, please...it's too painful to see,"

Abby nodded and backed away, but Rachel, whose curiosity was getting the better of her, shook her head and reached out, pressing the light and allowing it to come on with a small 'Click'

They all gasped as they witnessed the occupant of the bed dive under the covers, but he was too late. They had already caught a glimpse of the outcome of the event that had happened.

"Oh...I am sorry," Abby cried as they began to inch closer.

"Please...i just want to be alone," He said, his voice muffled by the covers.

Rachel choked a little as she moved her hand closer and closer towards the covers, Firmly grasping hold of them. She noticed that he had made no effort to grab hold of the covers. She took a deep breath, and with one large yank, she removed them and threw them in the air, as they all gasped once again.

"Oh, Nigel," She cried as she looked at him.

Nigel Uno's head was completely bold.

"Don't look at me...I'm a freak," He cried out as he placed his hands over his head.

"No, you're not," Rachel said as she let a few tears hit the side of his bed.

Chad took a deep breath, and bent down before saying, "Numbuh 1?"

Nigel looked up and in a slight depressed voice, said, "Yes, sir?"

"I need you to tell me the events that lead to...," He broke off, not knowing what exactly to say next.

However, Nigel understood, and after nodding his head, began.

"Sector V had recently found information that would lead to having the Delightful Children Permanently grounded by Father, which would have taken them out of the picture in our battle for adult tyranny. However, knowing that we had that incriminating information, they wanted it returned...they managed to capture me..."

At this point Abby turned away, not baring to listen to any more, knowing the story all to well and fearing what would come next.

Nigel looked at her for a few moments, before he took a deep breath and said, "Numbuh 5 had received a letter from the Delightful Dorks, saying that unless they returned the information to them in three hours, they would 'Ruin Numbuh 1 forever'" Nigel shivered as he remembered them writing it out, and they had said that bit out as they did, in the voice of good little boys and girls.

"Numbuh 5...had made the decision...that for the good of all KND Operatives and indeed children everywhere...that the information was much too important to allow it back into the hands of the Delightful Dorks...for one operative..."

"Numbuh 5," Chad stood up and looked at Abby, who by now had her head down in shame, "You made no such attempt to rescue Numbuh 1?"

"We needed to get that information to Father as soon as possible, without angering him in the process...if he had seen us there, then nothing we would have given him would have been acceptable..." She said, but even as she listed the reasons, she knew that none of these were any excuse. The true harsh fact was that she had left her team mate...her friend alone in the hands of the Delightful Children to do this too him.

"What happened next?" Chad continued.

Nigel took a moment, taking a breath before he did, "I don't know, after the time passed i blacked out, the next thing i remember, i woke up here to find all of my hair gone,"

"And you are sure you don't remember anything else? We don't have a clue what they did to you so we cannot find out how to reverse the effects that made you...bald,"

Nigel shivered when he heard the word, but after a moment he shook his head.

Chad sighed as he turned to Abby, and asked, "So what happened to the Information?"

Abby by now was looking down and barely managed to mutter it, but it was caught by everyone there, "We lost the information,"

It took every bone in his body to not become angry, but the sight of Nigel lying in bed without his hair managed to calm him down.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We mailed the information to father, knowing that he would not accept it from us, but we believe...that the teenager delivery boys...had gotten hold of the information...and destroyed it," Abby said, defeat in her voice.

Chad sighed as he slowly got up, knowing there would be a lot of disappointed children back at the Moon base, "Very well then, I have to return to the Moon base, someone has to finish finalizing the report for Archives, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 362," He saluted the two and they both nodded their heads in response.

As he got up, he looked at Abby, and said in a serious tone, "I'll leave you to decide the future Numbuh 5,"

"Yes, Sir," Abby saluted, and Chad nodded to her as he exited the area.

Abby looked down as she began to make her way towards Nigel's bed. She couldn't even bring herself to look up at her fallen team mate.

"Nigel, I am so sorry for what happened to you,"

"It's ok, Abby, I understand..." Nigel began, but was cut off when Abby held her hand up.

"No, it's not OK, you were able to not say a world to the Delightful Children about where the information was, even when they threaten to destroy you...you acted like a true Leader...which is why effective immediately i am putting in a transfer out of Sector V..."

"No!" Rachel's eyes widened as Nigel looked at her.

"Yes...and i am promoting you to Leader of Sector V,"

"Abby, Please no, you are the greatest Sector Leader i've ever known," Nigel told her.

"A good Sector Leader would not have allowed you to be in the situation you are now," Abby said.

"I urge you to reconsider," But Abby shook her head.

"No, i've thought long and hard about this, and Numbuh 5 has decided to resign," Abby said as she turned around and began to walk out the door. Her hand was almost on the door when she was stopped. She was stopped by four simple words.

"Request for Transfer...Denied,"

Abby swung around to face both Nigel and Rachel starring at her, Rachel with confusion and Nigel with a grin on his face.

"You can't do that Num-"

"Really? because last time I checked Sector Leaders have that power to reject transfers," Nigel smiled.

"But Numbuh 1-"

"Not only do i reject your transfer, but i also hereby elect you as second in command of sector V," Nigel ended

"Nigel, you can-"

"Abby," He placed his hand on hers, "You were doing what any leader is expected to do. You were looking out for kids everywhere. And if I can't convince you to take back your job as Sector leader, then i can do the next best thing: Keep you around until you are ready to take back the job you deserve,"

The eyes of both Abby and Rachel began to glow with tears at what Nigel had said. Abby wiped her hand over her face as she stood up, "I should return back to base and let the others know about the change of command," She saluted the two as she turned away, but she hadn't gotten out fast enough for Nigel and Rachel not to hear her quietly sobbing.

"That was the nicest thing i've ever seen anyone do," Rachel said, to which Nigel smiled.

"She deserves to be Sector Leader...i'll just...keep her position warm for her,"

Rachel smiled before she looked at the newly elected Sector Leader, "I was wrong you know,"

"Wrong? about what?" Nigel asked, to which Rachel smiled.

"You look just as good without your hair," She smiled and she sat next to his side, keeping him company though out the night.

**Transmission Interrupted... **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading... **

_KND Moon base, 2002_

Nigel Uno sighed as he began walking through the halls of the KND Moon Base, greeting other members of KND who were either stationed at the moon base, or were just hanging around there for the weekend.

Although he was enjoying being Sector Leader and the benefits they offered, like first choice of Ice cream in the cafeteria and joining on Sector Leader meetings, there were some things that slightly annoyed him. One of the jobs that was particularly annoying was placing the paperwork for their operations into the KND's Operation Archive in the Super Big Computermabob, as per order from all KND Sector Leaders. Nigel found this job particularly dissatisfying as on top of the amount of Homework he had to do, he also was in charge of MORE paperwork, something that he just did not have time to do.

Sighing he rounded a corner, obviously trying to find the Super Big Computermabob so he could get home as soon as possible for an evening of Yipper cartoons and some soda, but unfortunately, his mind was so into his evenings activities that he was not watching where he was going, and managed to hit smack bang into another member.

"Urf, sorry about that, wasn't looking where i was-" Nigel began, but stopped when he noticed who he had run in to.

"You really need to get those glasses of yours cleaned Nigel," The owner of the voice said and Nigel smiled.

"Sorry, Rachel, was a bit pre-occupied," She said, and Rachel giggled.

It took Nigel a few moments to realize what Rachel was dressed in. She was wearing a completely back shirt and long pants, with her long blonde hair hanging from the side. On her back was a black backpack that looked like it was carrying all of her overnight stuff. She had a bright smile on her face and was looking at her old friend like she was busting to say something.

"So, what has got you in a happy mood?" Nigel asked, and Rachel smiled.

"I've been chosen to be apart of the KND Ultra Secret Spy sector," She smiled, and Nigel just gasped at her

"No way, Sector USS? They only pick like one member every year to do that, and it's the most important job in the entire KND, except for being Supreme Leader of course," Nigel went mad, which made Rachel smile even more, before she sighed.

"Whats the matter?" Nigel asked, and she looked up.

"Oh, well...it just means that i'll have to go away for a while, i wont be around for about 6 months, they keep me in constant training for being a spy, you know, have to learn how to remain completely still without making any sort of movement for hours, being able to silently move around an area, how to trick even the most smartest adult as to who i am,"

"Well, it'll be worth it," Nigel nudged his friend and Rachel smiled.

"Yeah...it just means that i wont get to hang out with you much any more...have to protect your bald head from Numbuh 86," Rachel smiled, referencing her boy-hating friend Fanny Fulbright AKA Numbuh 86.

"Yeah...i don't know how long i'll be able to stand having to sit there listening to her constant reminder of how i'm a 'Stoopid boy'," Nigel copied their girls strong Scottish accent, and both the two laughed at the imitation.

"So, when do you leave?" Nigel asked.

"Right now, my shuttle will be leaving in about 15 minutes," She said as she sighed once again, and looked up to see Nigel smiling.

"Hey, i know you'll be the greatest edition to Sector USS," He said, and he gave Rachel a hug, failing to notice her blush for a second, before she smiled and returned the hug.

Breaking away, she played with her hair before she said, "Listen Nigel, before i go, theres something i have to tell you,"

"Sure Rachel, what is it?" Nigel asked.

"Well, you see...your one of the greatest operatives i have ever seen, you are smart, brilliant, and best of all, you care about kids everywhere...so before i go off and leave you alone for about 6 months, i just wanted you to know that i-"

She was interrupted but the ringing of something in Nigel's pocket. Noticing, he blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry Rachel, have to take this," And she nodded as she watched him take out a 2x4 phone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?...oh hey Lizzie, how are you?...yes Lizzie...i know, we're still on for saturday...yes, i'm paying for both of us...ok, talk later lizzie, love you..."

Those last two letters caused Rachel's eyes to widen and to cause her stomach to fall to the bottom of the ground. She felt worse then when she had been sick with a stomach ache due to eating too much cookies and ice cream. She was feeling worse than she had ever felt before, but she didn't know why. She was only a kid, no kid should ever have to go through something as torturous as this in their lifetime, So why was she going through it?

"Sorry Rachel, you wanted to say something?"

"Hmm?" Rachel asked before she smiled, "Oh, just saying...have a great time...and try not to get into trouble with Numbuh 86," She smiled, to which Nigel smiled back.

"Well, just as long as she doesn't try to decommission me in my sleep,"

Rachel chuckled, "Yeah...wouldn't want that to happen again,"

"Anyway, better get this to archives before I get home, its bangers and mash tonight," Nigel grinned, and although Rachel did not have the faintest clue what he had said, she smiled as well.

"Sounds delicious," Rachel said, before she took one good look at her old friend and said, "Well, see ya Nigel," And she made her way past him, allowing one single tear to fall from her cheek as she began to walk towards the pod area, which would take her to the location of Sector USS's Treehouse, and to her home for the next 6 months.

**Transmission Interrupted...**

**buffering...buffering...**

**Transmission restored... **

**Now loading... **

_Moon Base, 2002_

Rachel fumed as she reached her room on the Moon Base. He spy outfit was covered in dust, she had a headache, and as for the delightful children, they were once again untouchable.

And it was all Fanny's Fault.

She was one of the top spy's for the KND, head of Sector USS, she was one of the KND's most lethal operatives, and to be defeated by a door, swung by her "supposed" friend was not only embarrassing, but a black eye to her entire 6 months of hard training.

Rachel sighed as she entered her room, which looked the exact same as it had done before she had left, and flopped down onto the pillow, Her head still aching from the attack. Although she was angry at her friend, she was still glad that she had an excuse to go back to the Moon Base. Being apart of Sector USS was fun, but it meant very limited contact with her friends (Her real friends, the ones that wouldn't try to attack her) She was about ready to request a decommissioning for Numbuh 86, but her head hurt too much to think of anything like that. She thought that a nice sleep and maybe some hot milk and chocolate would get her back up to full working order.

Unfortunately, the sudden sound of her doorbell destroyed any hope of that.

"I swear, if that's you Fanny, i'm going to knock your block off!" Rachel yelled as she crossed the room and hit the "Enter" button, opening the door.

However, it wasn't Fanny that had requested entrance to enter her room.

"So, you are back,"

Rachel instantly smiled, her headache gone at the sight of the person in front of her.

"Nigel Uno," She smiled as she allowed him entrance, and he walked in gracefully.

He looked exactly the same as she had done beforehand, Same red turtleneck, same brown shorts, same black-lens glasses, same...same bald head. She smiled at her old friend, before she frowned.

"Wait a moment, how did you know I was going to be here?" She asked and Nigel smiled.

"Well, I happened to hear your half an hour screaming match with Numbuh 86, so I thought I would drop by,"

At the mention of Fanny's operative number, Rachel groaned, "You will not believe what she did to me,"

Nigel raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"Well, i was assigned to infiltrate the Delightful Mansion to find out what the Delightful Children had been planing against the Sector Treehouse's, i was _this_ close to finding it out, when all of a sudden she knocks me out cold with a door, and drags me back to the Moon Base, completely ruining my chances to finally ridding ourselves of those delightful dorks," Rachel screamed in agony.

If she had been paying attention to Nigel, then she would have noticed that his mouth was open rather wide and his glasses were slowly slipping off his face.

"No...no kidding," Nigel spluttered.

"If i was Supreme Leader I would have her kicked out of the KND so hard, her grandchildren wouldn't be allowed in here," She fumed.

"Her...her grandchildren," continued Nigel.

"And to top it all off, i find out she mistook me for Numbuh 206, now who in their right mind could mistake a BOY for a GIRL!" She cried out.

"Y-yeah, who could," Nigel's eyes were now completely wide and when he noticed this, he quickly shoved his glasses over his eyes and closed him mouth.

"Urgh, i just need to relax," Rachel said as she closed her eyes.

Composing himself, he sat next to her, "So, what's it like in Sector USS?" He asked, and Rachel smiled. This had not been the first time she had been asked this, and it had not been the first time she had been given this answer.

"Sorry Nigel, orders say I have to keep my trap shut. Sector USS has some of our most important information in it, we wouldn't want people like the delightful children to find it, else it could be dangerous to be a kid," She smiled.

Nigel nodded sadly, before Rachel's smile turned to a grin and she slowly closed her eyes.

"Besides, I might lose my job as sector leader if I told you anything," And she was instantly grabbed by the boy.

"YOU'RE SECTOR LEADER OF USS!" Nigel exclaimed.

Rachel smiled as she listened to her friend go on and on, "Oh my gosh, your sector leader of USS, I know the sector leader of USS, i'm gonna tell everybody and they'll be like 'You know the sector leader of the USS?' and i'll be like 'Of course i do' and they'll want to hang out with me and try to-"

"Ok Nigel, I get the point," Rachel giggled.

"So, when are you going back to your sector?" Nigel asked, all manor of professionalism returned.

"Soon, i've just stopped here for a break, I'll just fill out the report then ill be right back to my sector treehouse," Rachel sighed, and she looked up to seeing Nigel starring at her.

"What?" She giggled.

"It was good to see you again," Nigel smiled.

"Yeah...it was good seeing you again to," Rachel smiled, and she watched Nigel open his mouth before a vibration sound emitted from her pocked.

"Hold on one moment, i've gotta take this," Rachel smiled and she picked up her 2x4 phone.

"Yello? Oh, hello Numbuh 88...yeah, yeah, i know...alright, just calm down...ok, I'll be there in a couple of hours...very well, good bye," Rachel placed her phone down and sighed.

"Well, that was my entire team freaking out as usual...I best be getting back...guess I'll see you around...Soldier," Rachel smiled as she walked past Nigel and was about to turn the corner when she heard her name being called out.

She turned around to see Nigel walking towards her, and gave her a quick hug before saying, "Take care Rachel" and she returned the hug, before being released by Nigel and walking off.

Rachel smiled at the boy before she sighed, giving a low, depressed look before she turned to head back towards the shuttle area, that would take her back to her base, and away from her friend.

**Transmission Interrupted **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading... **

_2002, KND Moonbase._

"KID'S NEXT DOOR RULES!"

"KID'S NEXT DOOR RULES, SIR!"

The meeting had officially begun, with every Sector Leader gathered in the oval arena, with almost 40 kids looking into the middle of the area, each with their own setup, including computers and other 2x4 technology, each doing research into adult activity. For the day, with many important Kids Next Door operatives in the meeting, they had hired the top Safety Patrol officers of the top schools in the world to guard the event. All were dressed in dark suits with an orange sash, wearing dark glasses and looking around for any unwanted adults.

At the centre of the stage sat an african-american kid, also dressed in a suit and a bow-tie with a pair of black glasses. He looked up to all the Sector Leaders of the KND and nodded before he spoke once again.

"I am Numbuh Infinity, Diplomat for the KND and Temporary Supreme Leader, which brings us to today's super mega important meeting," Numbuh Infinity said and every kid, whether they had a sugar rush or not, began to pay attention.

"As you know, a few weeks ago Chad Dickson AKA Numbuh 274 was scheduled for De-commissioning, as he had turned 13 and therefore was too old for the KND, but he had escaped before he could issue a game of tag to decide who would become the next leader,"

Many of the kids nodded their head, glad that the 13 year old was gone, but others, like Numbuh 1

and Numbuh 362 looked away saddened that Chad had not taken the honorable way out.

"As per KND Rules and Regulations, any Supreme Leader that is Scheduled for de-commissioning

must begin a game of tag before stepping into a De-commissioning chamber to decide who will become the next Supreme Leader, and usually we would have a problem...however, because of the 634 incident of 1991, we have been prepared for situations like this,"

Most of the kids, who had no knowledge of KND before their time, looked around confused as Numbuh Infinity took a deep breath and said, "I hereby begin this Sleepover now,"

"Sleepover?" Numbuh 65 said, confusion layered within his french accent, "Why should we be sleeping when we have to pick a Supreme Leader?"

"No Numbuh 65," Nigel shouted, "Sleepover is...

**_x_**

_**Kids Next Door: S.L.E.E.P.O.V.E.R **_

_**Sector **_

_**Leaders **_

_**Encourage**_

_**Excellent**_

_**People **_

_**On**_

_**Voting for**_

_**Experienced**_

_**Ruler**_

_**X**_

"Precisely Numbuh 1," Numbuh Infinity said and he nodded his head to the leader of Sector V, before returning to all of the Sector members.

"So, without someone to begin a game of tag, we need to 'vote' for a leader, anyone can nominate either themselves or another person they know, and anyone can reject the offer if they so chose, but all people who nominate themselves or are nominated need one person to 'second' it, else it will not be taken into consideration,"

"Bare in mind that we do not leave this Area until a Supreme Leader is selected, even if it takes all afternoon,"

The silence was instantly broken by the sound of dozen's of kids whining and complaining, "Aww, but the new episode of yipper will be on soon," "My mum says i need to be home, we have friends coming over," "I really don't want to be here"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone silenced at the sound of the Scottish red-head next to Numbuh Infinity, the head of De-commissioning and one of the most frightened kids on the Moon base, Fanny Fulbright AKA Numbuh 86.

"Now all of you sit down and be quiet, you bunch of sissies, we are going to sit here until we have Supreme Leader, whoever he or she may be, and however long that may take," Fanny said, and many of the children grumbled before sitting down.

"Now, who will be nominated first?"

And so begun Operation S.L.E.E.P.O.V.E.R, which had only ever been used 3 times since the incident in 1991. And it started mainly with joke nominations.

"I nominate Numbuh 78"

"Heck no, i ain't becoming leader,"

"I nominate Numbuh 1-love,"

"No mon, i don't tink so,"

"I heard Numbuh 86 wanted to be leader,"

"WHICHEVER BOY SAID THAT IS DOOMED!"

This sort of joking lasted almost an hour and Nigel was thoroughly bored. Although he had never been part of a S.L.E.E.P.O.V.E.R before, he already had a very clear idea of how it worked. All they had to do was wait until one person got so tired of sitting there that he would agree to become the Supreme Leader if only to get out of the meeting as soon as possible. In Nigel's eyes, it was a smart plan. Place a bunch of kids in the same room and not let them out until someone agreed to be Leader, someone was bound to break eventually. He noticed that it was the same method that was used by Adults to find out which child in a group had done something wrong. This was unnerving to Nigel, as he did not like using tactics that were normally used by Adults.

While many were bickering at to who would become the new Supreme Leader, Nigel looked to the side to see Sector Leader of the USS and one of his close friends, Rachel McKenzie looking into space, not really focusing on anything. She sat there, and Nigel wondered what she was thinking. It wasn't until he saw a glint in her eye, the same glint that he used to see all the time whenever Chad was talking in an Important KND meeting. The glint of a Leader. Nigel smiled as he mentally wised the girl luck as he watched her stand up.

"I nominate myself," Rachel said quite loudly, to which every kid stopped arguing, whining or talking and looked towards her.

"Will anyone second that?" Numbuh Infinity asked, and although many of the children around them were eager to nominate her second just to get out of there, it was the one that thought she would make an excellent leader that managed to stand first.

"I second that," Nigel said, and he smiled as Rachel looked to her friend and gave him a friendly smile back.

"Very well then, Numbuh 362, would you please step forward," Numbuh Infinity said, and Rachel nodded as she began to walk forward, taking a deep breath as she reached the front, with every Sector Leader looked towards the centre as Rachel arrived at the spot, and stood at attention in front of Numbuh Infinity.

"Numbuh 362, do you promise to lead this Organization with Wisdom, with Strength, to put Kids interest first, to lead these kids into battle against adult Tyranny and to equally share out the Ice-cream and candy supply to every KND sector?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Rachel said clearly, as many of the kids looking around looked at her in awe.

"Very well then, you may now insert your DNA into the KND Supreme Leader Archives," Numbuh Infinity nodded as he produced a KND Code Module, but unlike the normal one where every KND operative stuck their identification DNA into, this one was gold plated, and only for operatives that were about to become Supreme Leaders.

Rachel stood at attention as she performed the booger salute, before placing her finger gently into the code module, before it began to beep, and buzz, and a cool female voice emitted from the machine.

"Operative Numbuh 362 recognized, congratulations Supreme Leader,"

Every operative cheered, standing up and looking at the new leader for the KND. Rachel spun slowly as she faced every single member of the KND, until she found the one she was looking for. Nigel starred at her with a smile on his face as he gave her a two finger salute. Rachel nodded her head and mouthed, "Thank you Soldier," To which Nigel nodded his head and watched as Rachel took a deep breath, and smiled into the microphone before saying 4 short words.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

**Transmission Interrupted... **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading... **

_Earth, 2003_

Rachel ran as fast as she could, her breathing coming to her particularly hard. She had been running for most of the day, diving this way and that, moving any way she could. It had only been a couple of hours and already Rachel had managed to get back down to earth and was hiding in her neighborhood. She had considered running to her house for safety, but knowing the intelligence of the KND, she knew that at least one operative, if not all of them, were waiting for her.

That didn't mean there were places that all the KND operatives knew about.

Rachel managed to get to her house and rounded to the back, where she began scanning her backyard with thorough intensity before she smiled and bent down on a patch of grass. Clearing the grass away, she found a numeric keypad, before she typed in a 4 digit code and pressed enter, before a section of the ground opened up, leading into a cellar. She smiled as she slowly climbed down.

Long ago, when she had just moved into her house and when she had become Numbuh 362 of the Kids Next Door, she had built her own underground bomb shelter of sorts, that had been filled with technology, candy, games and everything that could be used for a month in hiding. She had done this with the thought that if ever a situation like the one she was in now occurred, she could escape to safety

Lying down on one of the beanbags, she sighed as she reached for a Soda, contemplating her decision for the billionth time that day. Had she made the right decision, by opting out in a game of tag. She had been Supreme Leader for over a year, and for all of that she had almost never left the Moon base, looking out for almost every different kid in the Organization. Taking care, making sure they had candy, or they had video games, or they had the right weapons to battle adults. But after all that...she missed those days were she was Sector Leader of the USS, where she would go on missions for the good of the KND and spend days observing and fighting teenagers and adults alike. She missed those days passionately...every day missing them just that little bit more, until finally she had cracked, along with the pressure of every kid coming up to her, asking questions and advice, and the fact that she never saw any of her old friends or team mates from Sector USS, all of that muddled together was the reason she had ordered that game of Tag. It was the right thing to do...it was time for her to step down.

"Are you so sure?"

Rachel gasped, both at the fact that she did not realize that she had been speaking out loud, and more importantly that she had had company in her secret shelter. She spun around, reaching for her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R, ready to attack whoever was ready to tag her, and when she saw who it was, she did not put it down.

"Rachel, it's ok...i tagged Numbuh 78 some time ago, i'm no longer 'It',"

Rachel placed her weapon slowly down, but still had her finger on the trigger, waiting for him to attack her. But when he remained seated, she slowly placed the weapon down and walked over to her one of dozen gum ball machines and took two gumballs out.

"How did you know where this place was," Rachel asked as she threw the gum ball to her friend.

He caught it and popped it into his mouth, walking forward, revealing his red turtleneck and brown shorts with black glasses and a smile on his face.

"Rachel, we've known each other since basic training, you don't think i haven't run checks over every one of my friends areas, finding out their secret hideaways so i can make sure i know where they could be when i need them for missions?"

Rachel smiled, most would have been angry at this breach of privacy, but somehow, Rachel knew of what he had done, and rather than being angry she was impressed.

"Of course," Rachel sighed as she lied down in one of the bean bags.

Nigel stared at her for some time, and it took only a couple of moments for Rachel to notice that she was being stared at, before she looked up and said "What?"

Nigel looked at her without responding for a few moments, before he said, "I'm trying to figure out why,"

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why you decided to quit being Supreme Leader, it's been bugging me ever since you began the game of tag,"

"I told you before, the stress, the fact that i havn't been able to go on missions, i just miss my old life,"

But Nigel shook his head, "No, that's not it, you knew you were giving up all of that when you became the Supreme Leader,"

Rachel remained quite, not saying another word.

"No, theres something else...something you thought you wouldn't miss, but did...something changed, Rachel, something that was growing inside you long enough for you too miss it,"

Rachel remained silent, not saying anything that would incriminate her other otherwise. Was Nigel right. Deep inside her she knew there was another reason why she was quitting being Supreme Leader, but she used those reasons why someone would not want to be a Supreme Leader in order to hide the real reason to stop being the Supreme Leader. Was it something...or someone that she missed being with. Someone who she wanted to be with without having to bark orders at them, someone she could socialize with, who she could be with on weekends instead of running missions and being central headquarters for every kid on the planet.

Someone like...

"Well, well, well..."

Both Rachel and Nigel looked up to see Numbuh 74.239 staring at them, smiling at the two.

"I knew i could find at least one KND operative in one secret base, but who ever thought it would be the ex-Supreme Leader, and if my day could not get any better, the Leader of Sector V himself."

"Numbuh 74.239..." Rachel began, but instantly stopped when she knew that there was no reasoning with what he was about to do. Both Rachel and Nigel knew what was about to happen.

"The only problem i have...is who am i going to chose to tag?"

Without a hint of silence, Nigel stepped forward and said, "Tag me, Numbuh 74.239,"

Numbuh 74.239 looked at him for a moment, before smiling, "Such a gentleman, but i was thinking more about putting our old leader back into business,"

The kid then moved ever so fast towards Rachel, and without any weapon to hold him off, all she could do was close her eyes and wait until Numbuh 74.239 touched her, and with the amount of time she had left, it would be especially hard to find an operative in time.

However, after a while of not being touched, she opened her eyes and gasped in shock at what she saw. Standing in front of her, his arms opened wide like a shield protecting her and who Numbuh 74.239 had just touched, was Nigel, looking at him with a blank look.

"Tag, you're it Numbuh 1," Numbuh 74.239 said, and he ran off before Nigel could tag him back.

They both waited for the footsteps of Numbuh 74.239 to go, before Nigel turned to Rachel.

"You alright," Nigel asked, but Rachel just looked at him.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"You already made it clear that you did not want to be Supreme Leader any more, so I thought I would do the right thing and take the bullet for you,"

Rachel just looked at him in awe, before she smiled and went to hug him, but was instantly stopped, "I don't think you want to touch me Rachel,"

"Oh, right," She smiled, but the frowned, "You better hurry up or you'll be it by noon before you know it,"

"Don't worry, i know Numbuh 3 is hiding around here somewhere, i think i'll just tag her," Nigel smiled, and began to walk up the stairs, before turning around and saying, "I think you best find a different hiding space, if Numbuh 74.239 found you, then it's only a matter of time before one of the other operatives finds you,"

Rachel nodded her head, and Nigel smiled as he jumped out of the hole and ran down the street. Rachel peeked her head out, looking at the boy run off into the distance, and smiled at him, before she looked around and took off into the night.

Meanwhile, at the top of her house, Numbuh 74.239 looked out at the scene ahead of him as he smiled, already something working within his mind. He reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a 2x4 phone, dialing a number before he held it up to his ear.

"Numbuh Infinity, I believe I have a candidate for the Galactic KND Earth Sector...have you heard of...Numbuh 1?"

**Transmission Interrupted... **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading... **

_Galactic KND Rocket, 2003_

Nigel sighed as he sat in the chair of the rocket ship, looking through the window at all of Sector V as well as his father (Numbuh 0) and mother (Numbuh 999). He saw the tears in their eyes and even starring at them once again made him want to ball his eyes out. Although the realization that he would not be seeing them for a rather long time had sunk in long long ago, he could not help but feel even sadder that he would not be seeing them quite possibly forever.

Although his entire team were standing there, as well as his family, he could not help but feel that there was one person that should have been there to wave him off. One of his oldest friends, the one he had made while in the Cadet's Next Door, the one he had seconded to be Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door, the one who he may miss even more than his sector, perhaps even more than his parents.

Nigel's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden beeping from him pocket. Withdrawing it, he realized that it was a portable 2X4 screen, with the words **Incoming Transmission **highlighted. He waited for a few moments as the screen showed static, before the face of the girl he was thinking about appeared.

"Numbuh 1, finally, i've been trying to find you all...what are you wearing?" Rachel looked at the kid with her left eyebrow risen up

Saluting, Nigel said, "Numbuh 362 sir, just...my pajama's sir,"

Shaking her head, Rachel said, "Well i'm glad you've been able to get some sleep, meanwhile i've had to take care of this whole 'scavenger hunt' mission and the stories i've been hearing. And in all of this i have neither seen or heard anything from you Numbuh 1. The KND channel seems to be having trouble broadcasting in the moon base, so i havn't see a thing,"

Smiling, Nigel answered, "Yes sir,"

Rachel shook her head and said, "Look, just get up here as soon as possible and help me deal with this,"

Nigel stared at the screen for some time, only one thing going through his mind. Should he tell her or shouldn't he. Part of him wanted to say that he was going away for an indefinite amount of time, but that other part knew that if he said anything to her that he was just going to break down in front of her, and let her know that for a while know he had been harboring feelings for his Supreme Leader for some time. Although it did hurt when Lizzie had broken up with him, he began to remember times when he could feel something for Rachel, whether it was when she was calling him up to send his sector on a super secret mission, or whether it was just a social call, he just couldn't help but look at Rachel differently than he had been when they had been in basic training.

And there he was, about to go flying off into outer space without even saying any word to Rachel. How long would it be before he was even back on planet Earth? a Year? a decade? Maybe he would never come back. So how was it fair to let her know the truth, and forever wonder what could have been. Wasn't it better to let her live her life without him saying anything, so that she could find someone who she could spend the rest of her life with, instead of a memory of someone.

_God, who knew that i could sound like an adult when i'm about to go away _Nigel thought.

"Numbuh 1? Do you read me?" Rachel asked, and Nigel nodded his head as he smiled.

"Yeah, read you clearly sir," He said.

"Good, i'll see you back at moon base within the hour," Rachel said.

"Yeah, my team will be there," Nigel nodded as he felt a tear coming along.

"See you soon, Soldier," She looked at him, and Nigel tried as best he could to memorize that face of hers.

"...Goodbye Rachel," He said, and he pressed the button on his 2x4 screen before he let but a single tear escape him.

"Goodbye Rachel," he muttered to himself as he brushed any more tears from falling from his face, and he shook his head as he closed his eyes, his thoughts only on the girl he was leaving on the moon, and on the mission he had, hoping one day that he would be allowed to see her face just once before he passed on.

**Transmission Interrupted... **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading... **

_Warburton High, 2011_

"...And that is how Nero became emperor,"

Rachel sighed as she scribbled something down into her notebook. She had been sitting in the class for almost an hour, and by now she was bored out of her mind. She could only scribble for a certain amount of time before she got bored of that and needed something else to do. She sighed as she looked to the side, seeing her best friend Abigail Lincoln writing down all the notes their Ancient History Teacher was giving. She was sure that at the end of the lesson, she would be borrowing Abigail's notes like she always did.

Once, she had been one of the smartest students in her year. She could easily get all of her homework done without the help of anyone, but over the past few years, she just hadn't been bothered to do any of it anymore. She was so tired of it all, she just longed for a simpler life, the time when she was a kid, where the only thing that mattered was the fun of hanging out with friends, the way that you could tell who had your back. Ever since she had gotten into middle school, and indeed high school, it had just made life too complicated for her. And now that she was in her Senior year of school...How had it gone by so quickly. She could almost remember those days of bliss as if they were yesterday. What happened to middle school? it all seemed like she had just fast forward through life, there was nothing to keep it from slowing down anymore.

Not even him...

Rachel was brought back from her own thoughts with a piece of paper aimed at her head. She knew who it was without even looking as she picked it up and un-scrunched it.

_You better start paying attention or you'll fail this class...and nobody fails Ancient History. _

Rachel smiled, and before she could even pick up her pencil to write something back, the sound of the school bell rang, and Rachel picked up her stuff before walking out.

Easily one of the most beautiful girls in the school. Rachel sighed as she walked down the hall, wearing her orange shirt with a pair of blue jeans, with a black shoulder bag and equally black converse. She had her hair let down and her bright brown eyes scanned the sea of students, each looking at the goddess that passed through the halls. Most of the boys were either too nervous to even look in her general direction, or were thinking of something smart and cheesy to say to her to try and procure a date. Either way, none of the boys were getting her attention that day.

But her name called out did.

Rachel turned around as she saw Abigail running towards her. Like Rachel, she was also one of the more independent people that were well known around the school. She was dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans and a blue shirt. But the piece of clothing that Rachel found most interesting was the same red hat that she had worn since her sister had given it to her when she was 7. Most of the boys also looked at her, but knew that there was no way they were getting a date with her. She did, after all, have a boyfriend already.

"Girl, you looked more distracted than usual today, wanna talk about what's on your mind?" She asked.

Rachel sighed, "I dunno...just i've been thinking a lot lately,"

"That much is certain, but what?" Abigail asked.

Rachel remained quite as she walked through the crowd, locating their way towards the cafeteria.

"Just thinking about happier, peaceful times,"

"You wanna be more specific girl? cause we've had a lot of happy times," Abigail smiled, and Rachel also smiled.

"You know...back when we were operatives for KND," Rachel said, and she was instantly shushed by her best friend.

"Do you want a bunch of moronic teenagers coming in here dragging us off?" She asked, and Rachel sighed.

"Oh lighten up Abby, you think a bunch of middle schoolers are gonna come busting in here, everyone knows High Schoolers couldn't care less about KND,"

"Unless they had a little sister," Abigail growled, and Rachel instantly knew she was talking about her sister Cree Lincoln, once one of the greatest KND operatives, now an adult who was busy battling the KND.

They entered the cafeteria and grabbed one of the trays as Rachel smirked, "I cannot believe none of the Supreme Leaders ever changed Dathers law that Supreme Leaders could not be scheduled for De-commissioning,"

"Yeah, we'll thats a secret that not a lot of Supreme Leaders want letting out for the KND operatives to know, so shhh,"

"Abby, remember, we were the greatest Teen Operatives that the KND ever knew, it was because of us that we could find a way to cancel out the Acne Antidote for unhelpful teenagers, and we found a way for kids to be able to withstand the power from Teenagers rock music," Rachel said, and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Like any of that matters any more, to any KND operative we're just another teenager waiting to turn evil..."

"...Exactly like we used to think when we were operatives back then," Rachel cut in, and Abigail smiled.

"Exactly right," and they both took their seats.

Rachel let out one last chuckle before she sighed again, and Abby looked at her friend before placing her spoon down.

"Right, that's it, what is it, tell me now,"

Rachel stayed silent for a few moments, before saying, "Do you ever find it hard...not being able to tell Hoagie about his time in the KND?"

Abby shook her head, "No, not really, i know if i mentioned anything he would laugh and make some terrible joke,"

"What about Kuki? or Wally?" She asked.

"Well seeing as i don't see much of them anymore, both doing that exchange program to Australia, i don't think it's that hard," Abby said as she picked up her spoon and took another bite of her mash potatoes, having some idea of where this would be going.

"I know i could never hold it in, having a secret and not being able to tell anyone, it would drive me mad...don't you ever just want to let it all out and be able to tell someone about it?" Rachel asked, and Abby once again dropped her spoon.

"Oh no, girl,"

"What?" Rachel asked innocently.

"You couldn't get it out of me while we were in that Sprinkled Ice Cream desert while i was delirious, and you ain't getting it out of me know,"

Dropping the charade, Rachel placed both her hands together, "Come on abby, we're almost adults know, you can let me know,"

"Rachel, i'm not suppose to tell anyone anything about it, no matter how old they're turning, i had to swear under oath, and i'm sorry, but i cannot tell you anything about it,"

Rachel sighed as she took a spoonful of peas, but gave up and pushed the meal away. Looking at her friend, Abigail smiled.

"You know what you need, a night out to enjoy yourself,"

Instantly Rachel shot up, her eyes widened and she shook her head with some force, "Oh no Abby,"

"Come on girl, you'll enjoy it,"

"Abby, all I'll be doing is standing around with my head in my arms bored out of my mind while i watch all the other couples dancing around,"

"Rachel, Don't make me order you," Abby said in a threatening manner.

"You're not the Supreme Lyeader any more, you cannot order me," Rachel pointed at her friend.

"Alright then...do it as a request for me," Abby asked.

Rachel bit her bottom lip, knowing full well what was going to happen, but she just could not say no to Abby once she had asked her to do it as a personal request.

"Well," She began, "I guess i can say..."

"...Fuck you, Abby,"

Rachel rested her head into her arms for the millionth time that evening as she watched all her friends gliding around the school hall, all dancing to the band that had come for the evening. If there was one thing that Rachel hated more than anything, it was a school dance. Where everyone could get dressed up in their best clothing, and she was stuck at the table looking like the biggest loser on the planet.

She watched as both Abby and Hoagie danced around the floor, both looking like the happiest kids on the planet. Next to them, her oldest friend Fanny and her boyfriend, Patton were both dancing in perfect sync, while every other group stayed clear away from them, knowing full well that if they went so much as a toe near them, they would be thrown halfway across the hall within a split second.

Rachel looked around, noticing quite a number of guys standing agains the wall, looking directly at her. She didn't need to be a psychic to know that they were all trying to brave the walk over to her so that they could ask her out for a dance. But previous history showed that the walk would be a waste of time, as before the words would even enter in their brain, She would just politely say no before watching them walk back in pathetic misery.

Rachel was just about to get up and leave the happy couples alone so she could return home to complete her homework and finish the evening with multiple buckets of Ice-cream when she was stopped by a single voice.

"Bored?"

She looked up to see a rather tall boy smiling at her. He had think messy brown hair that stuck up and was wearing a a pair of brown rectangular glasses which showed his bright blue eyes. He was also wearing a red turtleneck over a black jacket that reached his thighs, and a pair of dark blue jeans with red converse. Rachel took note of the British accent as he smiled at her with a grin that could melt even the coldest and isolated heart. And although Rachel did feel a bit warmer from the grin, she was not about to break her streak of turning down boys for this guy with a smile.

"No, not really, i'm having the greatest of times standing here watching other couples dancing around while they remind me that i'm a dateless loser,"

Chuckling, a sound which made her heart melt slightly more, the boy said, "Oh, you look it...unfortunately, i was feeling a bit bored and was wondering if you wanted to dance?"

Smiling politely, she said, "Thanks, but no thanks,"

This was usually the point where the boy would accept the rejection and walk away with some dignity on him. However, clearly this boy believed he had nothing to lose as he continued standing there.

"Come on, one dance, i promise to leave you alone afterwards, you never have to see me again if you want," He smiled, and for a second, Rachel actually considered agreeing with the teenager.

"You're not going to give up are you." She asked.

"Let me answer that with another question, if you saw a beautiful creature standing there looking alone, would you let them go,"

Rachel didn''t say anything, but merely pointed to the wall of several good looking guys who were watching the two with great interest.

"Ahh, maybe that was the wrong thing to say," He smiled and she giggled at him.

She contemplated it once again, and he gave her one of those looks that Abby was known famous for: The look that could make her say yes.

And then, as if her entire body suddenly wanted nothing more than to be dancing with this boy, she nodded her head and he smiled as she took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Once they had reached the middle, they slowly began to waltz around the floor, being watched by many of the students, most with jealous looks, the others with happiness.

"You seem to be very popular around here," the boy said, and Rachel grinned.

"Let's just say i don't say yes to every boy that asks me to dance,"

"It's because i'm british isn't it," He said, and Rachel chuckled at the joke.

"Absolutely, i've always had a soft spot for the brits," She said, as her mind suddenly took her back to memories of so long ago, of a boy that reminded her of the teenager she was dancing with, a british boy.

_Who was bald, Rachel, try and remember that _

She cursed her subconscious for taking her away from the little hope she had of seeing him again as she realized that the conversation had gone quiet, and she had to think of something more to say.

"So, what school do you go to? i know you don't go to Warburton High, cause i know most of the people around here,"

"How very perceptive of you...My family likes to travel a lot, so i'm usually home schooled by my parents, they don't usually like me touring the neighborhood, but i managed to convince them to allow me to socialize this evening...i guess you could call it shore leave,"

Rachel nodded her head as the music finally stopped, and they both clapped the band off. Suddenly, Rachel noticed a light appearing from the boy's pocket, and before she had a chance to point to it, he smiled and said, "Excuse me, i have to take this," And he moved away as he reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a thin piece of glass, before he held it up to his ear and walked off to a place where he could not be overheard.

Rachel did not have to wait long before the boy returned, and when he did there was with a look of sadness on his face.

"Bad news, my parents have suddenly gotten very paranoid and decided that they need me home as soon as possible...so this will have to be goodbye,"

Not wanting this to be their only encounter, Rachel said, "This doesn't have to be goodbye, we can always hang out at the mall some time,"

But he still continued to give her that same saddened look, "Unfortunately i won't be able to, i'm due to fly out tomorrow morning around 6 and i don't know when i'll be back here,"

"Oh, ok," She said sadly as she looked down, but her face was brought up by his smooth hand.

"Listen, some day i'll return to this place, and i will find you, even if it takes me forever, i promise,"

Rachel didn't like to get herself into promises that would not be kept, but it was what the boy did next that made her agree, as he moved in very closely and very quickly, and stole her first kiss from her in a deep confrontation.

She closed her eyes as she felt his soft lips against hers. The feeling was one she had never felt before, it was magical. It was what she suspected her first kiss would be like when she was young. She had heard all the time from songs and stories that it was like she was floating in midair, and for a long time she had never been able to find out exactly what that feeling was like, but right now, kissing this mysterious stranger, she could have summed it up like she had felt it all her life.

But just as quickly as she had experienced it, she had it taken away from her, as he drew himself away and walked towards the doors leading out to the hallway. She was still dazed, but she managed to focus long enough to see who was standing next to the doors.

As the boy reached the doors, Rachel saw that he had stopped next to none other than Abigail Lincoln. She watched at the boy exchanged few words with her best friend, before she gave him a friendly hug and he walked outside.

Then she put two and two together before she gasped and began walking towards the doors, breaking out into a run the closer she got towards them. She barely heard Abby say, "Wait, Rachel, don't," As she pushed the doors ajar, expecting to see the boy walking halfway across the hallway, but all she saw was emptiness, the lights on the ceiling flickering light, as she looked left and right, looking for any sign of the boy, but just like the wind, he had slipped though her hands.

She had been so close to Nigel Uno.

And she hadn't even known it.

**Transmission Interrupted... **

**Buffering...Buffering... **

**Transmission Restored... **

**Now Loading... **

_Gallagher Elementary School, 2030_

"Good Afternoon, Class,"

"Good Afternoon, Miss McKenzie,"

Rachel smiled as she looked at her entire Kindergarten class, who all smiled back at her. They all rushed to get out, all saying their own personal goodbye to their teacher, before they ran down the hall and out of sight.

Rachel smiled as she sat at her desk, looking through all the homework she had received from her students, mostly just simple spelling words and fingerprints, which she was happy to record that most had gotten it all correct, others only getting a few wrong. She looked out the window as she watched many of the students walking away, students that she had taught all the way up to the 5th grade.

Time was, Kindergarteners used to be one of the craziest years of ones life, not being able to be controlled by anyone, but being a bunch of savages who no one would ever be able to control. But ever since Rachel had decided to brave the job of being the Kindergarten Teacher, she had won them over with her stories of when she was a kid, which in turn lead them to leaning many skills they were required to learn. She was considered one of the best teachers at Gallagher Elementary by all of the student body, and something of a wonder to the other teachers, who wondered how a teacher as young as Rachel was able to control such troublemakers.

She sighed as she looked out the window, to see a bunch of fourth graders running around. She instantly noticed that they were KND operatives, due to the fact they were carrying what she noticed was new 2x4 technology. She smiled as she remembered the days when she was would carry 2x4 tech and battle adult tyranny with her friends. But despite how much she missed the days of her KND life, she could not help but feel lucky that she could still remember her time in the KND, where so many other kids had had their mind erased from their time in the wonderful organization. She could still recall those memories where others could not, and for that she was thankful.

Rachel glanced at her watch noticing that she should be getting home soon. She still had a lot of things to do, which mainly consisted of marking her children's homework. She placed the books into her side bag, grabbed her white coat and began to make her way down the hall towards the end of the school. Once she had reached the gate, she buttoned up her coat as a cold wind blew by and she began to walk.

All around her, she saw hundreds of kids running around, each shouting who they would be targeting and where. She also saw an equal number of adults all staring at the children with anger in their eyes, as if they would like nothing better to do then to lock them up somewhere. She gave these adults a cold glare, wondering how someone could be so hateful towards children. She shook her head as she looked forward, and stopped at what she saw, something that made her go 'aww' in her heart.

In front of her were 2 children who could not have been older than 10, one with thick brown hair and the other with long blonde hair, Both were walking away from the ice-cream parlor, hand in hand, the boy with a vanilla ice-cream, the girl with a strawberry one. Both looked at each other, as they boy reached out and dipped his ice cream ever so slightly onto her nose. She wriggled her nose as Rachel heard her say, "Why did you do that?"

"I can't help it," The boy responded, "Every time i see you wriggle your nose it makes me love you even more,"

"Aww, you're so sweet," Said the girl as they both walked off.

Rachel could not help but stare at the spot where the children had exchanged the cute gestures, and she let a tear fall from her face as she once again walked down memory lane, to a boy, who reminded her so much of the one she had just seen. Although this boy she was thinking of was a workaholic and a good soldier, she still knew that he had a kind soul about him that would take care of someone that he cared about. She saw this all the time when Nigel was saving Lizzie from some impending doom, and it was clear more than anything to her when Nigel had ran away from their mission to save the sweater of sweetness all to make sure the girl he loved was safe, she knew that Lizzie was a lucky girl. Not all operatives would turn their back on their Supreme Leader, and Nigel was the last operative she would have thought to run away from a battle. It really showed her that this Workaholic operative would step away from the job to protect the one she loved.

But that wasn't her.

Sighing, she turned a corner on her way home when she noticed something that made her stop and look. Ahead of her was a young boy, lying on the ground with his face down. Rachel, being a kindergarten teacher, knew exactly when a student was in pain, and from what she was seeing now, she knew that this child was in pain.

"Oh, my, are you alright?" Rachel asked as she hurried to the child, and weakly, the child responded, "I scraped my knee,"

"Here, let me help you up," She said, and the kid raised his hand.

If Rachel had been paying attention, she would have seen that on the child's hand was a booger, but she was too late to notice this, as when she enclosed her hand around the kid, it began to creep over both the kid and herself.

"Hey, whats going-" She began, but she blacked out before she could say anything else, the last thing she saw was the child looking at her with a smile on his face...

"How did she get in?"

"Do you think she's a spy?"

"What should we do?"

"Lock her in the arctic prison of course,"

Rachel stirred as her eyes began to adjust to the light, as she looked up to be starred at several kids, all wearing different pieces of equipment and staring at her as if she was about to do something dangerous.

"Oh, my head," Rachel muttered as she slowly got up, but instantly remained still when she suddenly had several different weapons pointed at her, 2x4 technology that she had never seen before. She looked around with her eyes to see that many kids were busy flying around, both outside and inside. All were talking on portable communication devices as they had several holographic screens around them, talking with what Rachel could only assume were Operatives from across the globe. In short, it looked exactly like a kid would dream the future was like.

_Man, 2x4 tech seems to be way better than what we had in the past_ Rachel thought to herself as a voice made her look up.

"What's going on here?"

Every operative looked up and suddenly saluted as one of the kids walked forward, "Sir, we seem to have a breach in the Moon base security, an adult seems to have gotten in"

_Moon base? What am i doing on the moon base? _Rachel thought.

"Bring the adult forward," The voice said, and the kids pointed their weapons at her and ordered her to get up. She complied, not wanting to find out what these weapons did the hard way. She slowly moved forward, already figuring out by now that the voice that had instructed her to move forward was obviously the Supreme Leader. But it wasn't just that something about this kids voice sounded so familiar. She knew she had heard this kids voice before, but she just could not place it.

And then she looked up and it instantly clicked.

"Timothy Michaels?"

All the kids began to silently whisper as a young boy rose from his chair. He had short black hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a pair of long pants with what looked like samurai armor, the same kind Rachel had worn back when she was in the KND.

"Miss McKenzie? what are you doing here?"

But Rachel ignored the question as she smiled, "I had no idea you were in the Kids Next Door,"

"Im not just in it, i'm Numbuh 6 Billion, Supreme Leader of the Kids Ne-...wait a moment, how do you know about the Kids Next Door,"

Rachel sighed in sweet happiness as she looked around, noticing something that drew her away from his attention, "I was apart of this Organization a long time ago,"

"You were a Kids Next Door Operative?" Timothy said in utter disbelief as he watched Rachel walk over to the KND code module.

"I was a bit more than just an operative," She smiled as she performed the booger salute, just as she had so long ago when she had joined the KND, and again when she had become the Supreme Leader. She placed her finger within the code module, and it instantly began to flash a bright colour, while the same cool female voice from so long ago said, "Recognizing Rachel McKenzie AKA Numbuh 362, Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door,"

At this point every kid was staring in awe at the adult, who had successfully gained entrance into the Code Module, and was still notified as a KND operative. Even the Supreme Leader was staring at awe, not believing his eyes. One kid, however, seemed to be unaffected by the trance. A small boy with bright orange hair stood forward.

"As charming as this reunion is, this adult..." The kid began with a strong scottish accent, but was stopped by Timothy.

"Hey, watch who you are calling an adult Numbuh 8660, that's my Kindergarten Teacher, not to mention one of the greatest people in the world you're talking to,"

"Nevertheless, KND rules and regulations specifically state that once a kid has turned 13, they must be de-commissioned, and seeing as this adult is way over 13, we must de-commission her at once,"

Noticing some similarities between this KND operative, and one she had known long ago, Rachel smiled before she knelt down, "Your last name wouldn't happen to Fulbright would it?"

Crossing his arms, the boy said, "What's it too you?"

"Oh yeah," Rachel smiled to herself, "Definitely Fanny's kid...guess she didn't take Patton's last name after all,"

Losing his patience, Numbuh 8660 said, "Supreme Leader, as Head of De-commissioning, i order you to allow me to decommission this adult at once,"

Sighing, Timothy said, "He's right unfortunately, Miss McKenzie, we have to de-commission you at once,"

Smiling, Numbuh 8660 said, "Excellent, come along you adult, over to the deco-"

"Stand down Numbuh 8660,"

Everyone looked towards the entrance to the hallway of the flight deck to see an african american kid, dressed in a suit wearing a pair of glasses. His lips were a thin line, and he was looking directly at Rachel. She instantly recognized her as the kid she had seen in the street, the one she had seen before she had been knocked out.

"Numbuh Infinity and 2, what is the meaning of this?" Numbuh 8660 asked, clearly outraged.

"You heard me, stand down," He said again as he began to walk towards her.

Numbuh 8660 looked from Numbuh Infinity and 2 to Timothy, no knowing what to say or do, but before Timothy could say another word, Numbuh Infinity and 2 said, "I apologize for the rude outburst, but i was requested to bring Numbuh 362 to the Moon base, not to mention that the operative in question is excluded from decommissioning due to rule numbuh 15 billion and 6 made by Supreme Leader Father during his short rule, 'No decommissioning your supreme leader' Which is reference to all future leaders from that point on, including Numbuh 362 here.

Furious, Numbuh 8660 looked towards Timothy, but again, he was silenced by Numbuh Infinity and 2, "I apologize Supreme Leader, but a mission that is longer than all of us here is about to come to a close and it was requested by the operative that Numbuh 362 was present for the ending,"

"What is the name of this operative,"

"That information is private sir, only the members of this Operatives sector and Numbuh 362 are to know, and they were all decommissioned many years ago,"

"Numbuh Infinity and 2," Timothy said as he looked straight at the operative, "I order you to give me the mission details of this operation,"

Numbuh Infinity and 2 walked towards Timothy, and said, "With all due respect sir, a power much higher than the Supreme Leader has ordered me not to disclose this information to anyone other than Numbuh 362 here,"

Timothy and Numbuh Infinity and 2 both looked at each other for over a minute, but when Timothy did not make a motion, Numbuh Infinity and 2 nodded, saluted the Supreme Leader, and walked over to Rachel.

"If you would like to follow me, we can finally close this Operation,"

Rachel nodded as Numbuh 8660 burst out, "You can't let her get away, she needs to be decommissioned now!"

"Sorry Blane, this is out of my hands now,"

And Rachel did not hear any more of the conversation, as they had now passed through the sliding doors and out of ear shot of the other KND operatives.

"My apologies for dropping you into the main deck, but i figured if the Supreme Leader knew you were here, it would clean up some mess if you were to be caught," Numbuh Infinity and 2 said, and Rachel nodded slowly as she looked around, her mind suddenly flooded with memories of missions and friends, all hanging out in their common goal to fight adult tyranny. But at these memories came back, so did the others of her best friend...the one she had lost, and the one she had loved.

"What am i doing here? It's been a long time since i was apart of the KND," Rachel said as she looked at the young boy, failing to notice the reversed roleplay of higher and lower status.

"I told you Numbuh 362, you were asked specifically to be witness for the end of this mission,"

"But by who?" She asked, and Numbuh Infinity and 2 just smiled.

"You'll See,"

They entered through a door to an elevator, when they stepped into the elevator, what Rachel could only describe as a laser began to scan Numbuh Infinity and 2 and herself. Once it was finished, a cool female voice said, "Recognize, Numbuh's Infinity and 2, and 362, Scan requirement complete, proceeding to floor G12,"

"Floor G12?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see," Numbuh Infinity and 2 said once again and the lift began to shoot downwards.

As they were traveling down the elevator, Rachel looking in awe around, Numbuh Infinity and 2 said, "My father always thought so highly of you,"

"Your father?" Rachel said, before her eyes widened, "Numbuh Infinity is your dad,"

Numbuh Infinity and 2 smiled, "He always said that Numbuh 362 was one of the greatest Supreme Leaders he had ever seen in his 7 years of being apart of the KND,"

Rachel smiled at the complement as she heard a 'ding' and the cool voice say, 'Level G12' before the doors opened, as they both walked out.

The area was filled with KND Scientists, all working around several different bits of computers, each typing and saying something into a headset piece, all recording digits and geographical points. At first many of them stopped what they were doing at the sight of the adult, but Numbuh Infinity and 2 merely said, "Get back to work, we have a deadline to meet," to which the kids began to return to their work. But soon Rachel attention was drawn to a gate, A giant gate in the very end of the area, the one that was bursting with electricity and connected to almost every single computer.

"Thats one big gate," Rachel said, to which Numbuh Infinity and 2 chuckled.

"That's not just a gate, thats a...

**_x_**

_**Kids Next Door: G.A.T.E **_

_**Gigantic **_

_**Arched **_

_**Teleportation **_

_**Equipment**_

_**X**_

Rachel looked in awe at the G.A.T.E as Numbuh Infinity and 2 walked over to one of the operatives.

"How are we going Numbuh Pie?" Numbuh Infinity and 2 said, and they boy turned around, looking just like any other nerd Rachel had commanded back in the day.

"We have a strong connection with the Galactic KND, and we should have their G.A.T.E online within the next few minutes,"

"I'm only glad Fathers too busy to notice the disturbance," Numbuh Infinity and 2 muttered.

"Thank the ex-members of Sector V for that sir," said Numbuh Pie as he continued typing into the machine.

"The Galactic KND? Father? Ex-members of Sector V?" Rachel said, clearly confused.

Numbuh Infinity and 2 straightened up, before he turned around and walked towards Rachel.

"Numbuh 362, it's time you knew the truth,"

Sighing, Numbuh Infinity and 2 stepped to look out one of the window, "Truth Is, the KND was not started on earth. A long time ago, children used to rule the ends of every galaxy, every species was but a child, enjoying and working together...but then something happened, somewhere far away. A group of kids created a chemical. One that would increase the brainpower to that of a bajilion times more than any other kid could know, they would have better reactions, they could do more things at once, they could intake chemicals that would be poisonous to most kids, in short, they would make children everywhere live even better lives than the ones they were living...it was created under Project Antidote Destroying Useless Living Treatment, more commonly known as Project..."

"...A.D.U.L.T," Rachel said, her eyes widened as Numbuh Infinity and 2 nodded his head.

"The project was a success...at first glance. The biological transformation was painful, it affected their speech patterns, caused them to increase in size, and side effects included growing hair where it had not grown before and increase in sweat patterns and heart rate when around the opposite gender," Numbuh Infinity and 2 explained.

"But then something went wrong...the human trial began to think it was better than everyone else, began to take control, threatening it with moves the likes of which we had never seen before...smacking and hitting, with powers to control the children to send them to their rooms, it was all going wrong,"

"We managed to contain it, but not before...it got out into the atmosphere...we had a pandemic on our hands, all around us all we could do was watch as children turned into these weapons, and there was nothing we could do to stop it...the only thing we could to was release a prototype antidote codenamed Childlike Behavior, but even that only slowed down the transformation process to a maximum of six years, and even that made them worse, having to go through the transformation made them their own monsters, so we called them Teen Agers,"

"Teenagers and Adults," Rachel smiled, but then focused, knowing that everything here was all true.

"The problem was, we couldn't keep it contained and they managed to spread it, planet after planet, some having different affects. Some were not affected by the A.D.U.L.T. virus, while others were not affected by the Childlike Behavior Antidote. Eventually it reached Earth, where it's atmosphere caused the virus only to come to effect when children turned 13,"

Rachel looked at the Operative in awe, what he was saying...to anyone else, it would have utter rubbish, but to a former KND operative who had not had her memories wiped, this all made perfect sense.

"Since then, many kids banded together to try and come up with some sort of cure for the A.D.U.L.T. virus, and over time, this group became known as the Galactic Kids Next Door, which had several versions all over the galaxy, the Earth one dropping the Galactic from its name and became the first age of the Kids Next Door, and eventually opened up a second and Third branch known as the Teens Next Door and the Cadets Next Door,"

"However, many years back, Earth was finally given permission to be apart of it, being able to send an operative to represent the KND in the Galactic Kids Next Door...it was first believed that this would be a Teen Operative, but after some research...we found our operative,"

"And who was it?" Rachel asked, already knowing the answer.

But before Numbuh Infinity and 2 could say anything more, there was a beeping noise coming from one of the computer, and Numbuh Pie turned around.

"Sir, we have a connection,"

Numbuh Infinity and 2 looked towards the G.A.T.E. as it began to burst with more electricity. Rachel was blinded from the light as she looked away. Numbuh Pie began typing away quickly on the computer.

"Connection between Galactic KND Space Station and KND Moon Base at 23%, we need more power,"

"Hold on," Numbuh Infinity and 2 said as he walked over to a computer, "We're gonna have to connect the entire Moon Base's power supply to the G.A.T.E.,"

"KND Sector Leader Numbuh Infinity and 2 identification confirmed, awaiting Supreme Leader Identification,"

"Oh crud," Numbuh Infinity and 2 said, and everyone looked around, not knowing what to do, until suddenly they were focused on Rachel, who was smiling, before she moved over to one of the computers,"

"Before Rule Numbuh 15 billion and 6, all Supreme Leaders were forced to withdraw their DNA from the Supreme Leader Code Module when they were De-commissioned...however, with the law in place, my DNA is still there..and this machine is programed to scan that Code Module with any Supreme Leader...like say..." Rachel stopped as she hit the enter button and placed her booger into the machine for the second time that day.

"Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 recognized, diverting all power from Kids Next Door Moon Base to the G.A.T.E." and everyone began cheering as they watched the percentage button rise from 23 to 45, 56, 81, 94...

"Connection at 100%, prepare for teleportation," And with that, the entire area shut down with power, the only light coming from the G.A.T.E, which was currently blinding everyone with the bright light. If it had blinded the operatives before, it was burning the eyes right out of their sockets looked up, barely being able to see anything, but then, from the bright light, stepped a figure, a figure that looked just as tall as she was, like an angel walking through the white light.

When the figure was a good distance away, Rachel heard Numbuh Infinity and 2 say, "He's out, return power," And with a giant _**CLUNK**_ the white light dimmed from the machine as power returned throughout the moon base, first the computers, then the lights, and as level G12 was finally lit up, Rachel could not help but grin at the figure that was standing in front of her. A Male, with blue eyes and messy brown hair, Wearing a black coat, with a red turtle neck, with black jeans and red converse and a black bag on his back, with a grin on his face, and a hand through his think brown hair.

There stood Nigel Uno.

Rachel stood their, gasping at the man that stood before her, and he gave her a smile that meant he was glad that she was there, before he walked over to Numbuh Infinity and 2 and saluted him, "Numbuh 1 reporting, sir,"

Numbuh Infinity and 2 returned the salute, before saying, "Welcome back, Numbuh 1, we are honored to have someone of your high status with us,"

"It is an honor to be back to KND Moon base," Nigel said as he smiled, before sighing, "Will you be taking me to De-commissioning?"

"Under normal standards, i know a certain operative that would love to decommission an adult like you, but, seeing as you have helped the KND in ways that no other operative has ever done before, we are allowing you too keep your memories of the KND, along with Numbuh 362 here,"

At the mention of her operative name, Nigel turned once again to see Rachel looking at him, a smile still on her face. He looked at her for a while, muttering something that sounded like "Rachel," before he walked over to her, and reached out his hand, gently touching her soft blonde hair.

"Every day since i was taken to the galactic KND, i could not stop thinking about the day that i would be get to touch this soft hair again," Nigel smiled as Rachel smiled as well.

"So long ago..." She muttered, "I'm an old woman now,"

But Nigel shook his head, "You are still as beautiful as the day i said goodbye to you,"

Rachel smiled at this thought, before Nigel said, "But what are you doing on the Moon base?"

Confused, Rachel said, "I thought you asked for me to be here?"

"I didn't even know you still had your memories," Nigel said, before Rachel turned to see Numbuh Infinity and 2.

"You said that i was needed, that the operative needed me for the end of this mission," Rachel said, before Numbuh Infinity and 2 sighed.

"It wasn't so much he needed you for the end of this mission, rather...some of our...operatives needed you for the en," He said slowly, and only gained raised eyebrows from both the adults.

Sighing, Numbuh Infinity and 2 said, "Alright, some of our operatives have been reading Rainbow Monkey romance novels and after they began looking at some of your Archive files, including how Nigel had disappeared on a top secret operation, they threatened us to make you two get back together when the mission was over, so we had to get Rachel back up here,"

Nigel sighed, and said, "Just like a bunch of Kuki's running around,"

"Well, if it wasn't for them, then we wouldn't be together right now," Rachel smiled, and Nigel looked at her.

"Well, that's true," He said, and they both grinned as Rachel ran her hand through his hair as she looked at it like it didn't make sense.

Before she could say anything, Nigel explained, "Turns out, when you're traveling with a bunch of Intelligent Aliens, they seem to know a lot about reversing chemicals, even ones that KND operatives have never seen befre"

She looked once again, transfixed at his hair, before he asked, "Did you miss the bald look or something?"

But Rachel shook her head, "You can be bald or full of hair, but you'd still look great to me," She said, and with a smile on his face, he hugged her.

"Oh, i've missed you," He muttered into her ear, and she giggled.

"Yeah, i've missed you to," She muttered.

They stood in the hug, for some time, before he said, "Have you...found anyone to be with..."

But Rachel smiled, "Well, there was this one guy...we were friends since kindergarten...we danced a long time ago...and i love him more than anything,"

Nigel looked at her, before he sighed in deep depression, "Well, as long as you are happy, i know whoever you are with will be one lucky guy,"

Rachel smiled at Nigel as he continued.

"I mean, you are one of the most intelligent people i've ever know, you are independent, you know who you are and you're not willing to change yourself for any reason which makes you such a true person and so much better to be with,"

The fact that Rachel was giggling at Nigel spilling his heart was still not an indication for Nigel to stop talking.

"Not to mention that you are extremely beautiful, your blonde hair is something that could keep men awake for months, your face looks like it was carved from angels, and your eyes look like they-"

"Oh shut up Nigel," She instantly drew him in and locked their lips together, At first he was shocked, but then he gracefully continued to kiss her, even pushing back. The passion was there, but it was not the thing that was driving the kiss...it was love, love that those two had held back for years that was driving this kiss. The fact that these two had not seen each other for years was what was driving the kiss. So not only passion, but love...mainly love.

As they broke apart, heavy breathing from both, and smiles on each of their faces, Rachel muttered, "That is something that i have wanted to do since i first started liking you,"

Nigel smiled, before saying, "Even when i was going out with Lizzie, I found myself looking at you differently then i had before, it took me a while to find out what it was...what i was feeling...i had never felt like that for anyone else before, not to family, not to friends, not even to Lizzie...it was love, and although i felt saddened when she had left me...it was double that pain when i was in that Rocket, never being able to see you again,"

Smiling at this revelation, she moved forward to kiss him again, but they were stopped by a cough coming from a child, more specifically Numbuh Infinity and 2, "I appreciate that you have not seen each other for some time, but we do have some work to get back to, so if you could please exit via our shuttle, we can bring you back down to earth quickly and safely...besides, i think we've all seen too much loving here for the next 50 years,"

Blushing, both said, "Sorry," to which they looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on, lets get back home, i'd like to hear the stories that you have got from your travels," She said, and Nigel smiled.

"It would be my honor," and together, both the adults walked out, hand to hand towards the exit, smiling because they were finally in the company of the one they had truly lost...and truly loved

_**End Transmission. **_

"...That was so romantic daddy,"

The man in his 40's smiled at his two children, one boy with blonde hair and a girl with long brown hair both looking up at him with bright blue eyes. They were sitting in a small bedroom with two beds, both the children sitting on the floor.

"You hear that story all the time, how do you still love that story," The boy said as he looked at his sister.

"Because, each time i do it gets even better," The girl said and the boy rolled his eyes.

"Now Dave, if your sister enjoys listening to that story then there is nothing that you can say to change that. Im positive that she doesn't like to hear about the time i managed to stop a plan to make children as slaves to teenagers, no matter how many times you love to hear it,"

"Yeah, but that story kicks butt, this one is...so boring," he groaned as he lied down, and with a smile, the father picked his son up.

"Come on then, off to bed, where you can dream about your own missions that you will go on,"

"Speaking of which dad, can i go to the moon base tomorrow? i need to go on a mission with my team,"

Smiling, the father said, "Of course you can son, just make sure you get your homework done before it's due,"

"Alright dad," he said as he jumped from his dads arms into bed, and within seconds he was under the covers and fast asleep.

The father then turned around to see his daughter on the ground, her arms raised and ready to be picked up. looking at his little ray of sunshine, he picked her up and placed her into her bed which already had a number of Rainbow Monkey toys, curtesy of his friend and CEO of the Rainbow Monkey Corporation, Kuki Beatles. She looked into her farther's eyes with a look of fear.

Concerned, he asked, "What's wrong Judie?"

"Dad...i don't want to go to the doctors tomorrow...he's going to give me an injection, i don't like needles," She said as she jumped up and buried her head into her fathers chest.

Smiling, her father brought her up to eye level and said, "Judie, this Doctor is an old friend of Daddy's, and a long time ago, your daddy helped this man from trouble on his first day of school...so i promise you, if theres one thing that Doctor Wallabee Beatles will do, it's take care of daddy's little girl, ok,"

Sniffling, she nodded and allowed her father to place her back into the bed, "Now get a good night sleep, it's a big day for you tomorrow,"

"Ok, goodnight daddy," She smiled, and snuggled into her dolls, before she to was soon sound asleep, and the Father smiled as he walked over and turned off the lights before quietly leaving the room.

"Telling old war stories again, Nigel?"

The man known as Nigel turned around to face a beautiful woman, also in her early 40's staring at him. Nigel smiled as he walked over to the woman and hugged her as he gave her a peck on the lips, before saying, "Your daughter requested out story, My dear Rachel"

"Ahh, that must have been locked deep within the KND Archives," She smiled as he pointed to his head.

"On the contrary," He smiled as he gave her another kiss, "It's always on the tip of my mind,"

"Well, isn't that something," Rachel smiled as she walked out of the room arms around the man she loved.

"Come on, dear, lets go to bed...whoever thought talking about our previous life could be so tiring," Nigel sighed, and together, the two walked to their room, both finally retired from anything KND, and glad that they could now spend their time relaxing and in the company of each

_**T H E x E N D.**_


End file.
